robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ian Hunter
thumb|Ian Hunter Ian Hunter (* 13. Juni 1900 in Kapstadt, Südafrika; † 23. September 1975 in London) war ein britischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler. 1938 übernahm er in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden die Rolle des Königs Richard Löwenherz. In der TV-Serie Die Abenteuer von Robin Hood übernahm er die gleiche Rolle in 7 Episoden. Leben und Karriere Ian Hunter wurde als Sohn eines Weinhändlers in Kapstadt geboren, wo er auch seine Kindheit verbrachte. Später zogen er und seine Eltern nach Großbritannien, woher die Familie ursprünglich stammte. Nach seinem Einsatz in der British Army gab er 1919 sein Bühnendebüt in London. Ab 1924 trat Hunter in britischen Stummfilmen auf, unter anderem in drei frühen Filmen von Alfred Hitchcock: Der Weltmeister und Downhill aus dem Jahr 1927 sowie Easy Virtue, der 1928 in den Verleih kam. Nach einigen Auftritten am Broadway, unter anderem 1925 in Richard Brinsley Sheridans The School for Scandal, erhielt Ian Hunter Mitte der 1930er Jahre einen Studiovertrag bei Warner Brothers. Aufgrund seines vornehmen britischen Akzents und Aussehens verkörperte er häufig ehrenwerte Charaktere, wie etwa König Richard in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden, der allerdings erst gegen Ende des Filmes erscheint. Auch sonst spielte er "königliche" Rollen, z.B. den Theseus in Ein Sommernachtstraum, der Verfilmung von William Shakespeares gleichnamigem Theaterstück unter der Regie von Max Reinhard und William Dieterle. Mit der Melodramschauspielerin Kay Francis bildete er ein populäres Leinwandpaar, das zwischen 1935 bis 1938 gemeinsam in sieben Filmen auftrat, darunter I Found Stella Parrish, The White Angel und Another Dawn. 1943 kehrte er nach England zurück, um sich ein weiteres Mal dem Militärdienst zu verpflichten und im Zweiten Weltkrieg an der Front zu kämpfen. Nach dem Krieg blieb er in Großbritannien, wo er für die darauffolgenden Jahre sowohl in thumb|326pxFilmen und Fernsehserien als auch auf der Theaterbühne spielte. Nennenswert sollte hier vor allem ein erneuter Auftritt als Richard in der TV-Serie Die Abenteuer von Robin Hood sein. Hunter spielte in sieben Episoden. Mitte der 1960er Jahre zog sich Hunter aus dem Showgeschäft zurück. Mit seiner Ehefrau Catherine Casha Pringle hatte er zwei Söhne, von denen einer, Robin Hunter (1929–2004), ebenfalls Schauspieler wurde. Ian Hunter starb 1975 im Alter von 75 Jahren in London. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1927: Der Weltmeister (The Ring) *1927: Downhill *1928: Easy Virtue *1932: Das Zeichen der Vier (The Sign of Four: Sherlock Holmes’ Greatest Case) *1935: The Girl from Tenth Avenue *1935: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) *1935: I Found Stella Parrish *1936: The White Angel *1936: To Mary – with Love *1937: Stolen Holiday *1937: Another Dawn *1937: Confession *1937: That Certain Woman *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Secrets of an Actress *1938: Drei Schwestern aus Montana (The Sisters) *1938: Comet Over Broadway *1939: Irrwege der Liebe (Broadway Serenade) *1939: Tarzan und sein Sohn (Tarzan Finds a Son!) *1939: Der Henker von London (Tower of London) *1940: Broadway Melodie 1940 (Broadway Melody of 1940) *1940: Die wunderbare Rettung (Strange Cargo) *1940: Der lange Weg nach Cardiff (The Long Voyage Home) *1941: Komm, bleib bei mir (Come Live with Me) *1941: Mädchen im Rampenlicht (Ziegfeld Girl) *1941: Der letzte Bandit (Billy the Kid) *1941: Arzt und Dämon (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *1941: Im Banne der Vergangenheit (Smilin’ Through) *1943: Auf ewig und drei Tage (Forever and a Day) *1947: Symbol des Glücks (The White Unicorn) *1949: Edward, mein Sohn (Edward, My Son) *1956: Panzerschiff Graf Spee (The Battle of the River Plate) *1957: Am seidenen Faden (Fortune Is a Woman) *1959: Brennendes Indien (North West Frontier) *1960: Die Rakete zur flotten Puppe (The Bulldog Breed) *1961: Das Geheimnis von Monte Christo (The Treasure of Monte Cristo) *1962: Flucht aus dem Dunkel (Guns of Darkness) *1963: Kali Yug: Die Göttin der Rache (Kali Yug, la dea della vendetta) *1963: Kali Yug – Aufruhr in Indien (Il mistero del tempio indiano) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)